A Mechanics Dream
by xYuna
Summary: Rated M for a reason, KojiEva. A particular mechanic is having one strange dream about a certain pilot..


**O.o **

**A mechanics dream**

"Anyway. I'm going to bed, okay?" Stan said, his head peeking out of the other hall. Koji nodded. "Sure. I'll have the last update for the Arrow done. Night."

Stan mumbled good night and left.

Koji looked at the Arrow. (It was passed episode 17.) It wasn't badly damaged from Aikka's attack. Just a bit. Though it should work fine now, Koji couldn't help but check some stuff again.

2 hours later, Koji had checked everything, with a half hour break. With Stan it would taken him less then an hour.

Sighing he dropped himself to put some stuff in a box. When he leaned in the Arrow, he felt sleepy. Maybe he should go to bed..

"_Koji?" A soft voice sounded. Koji adjusted his glasses higher and turned around, to see a very sleepy Molly. She was only in her panties. Though he had seen her more like that, he felt slightly uncomfortable._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked, blinking confused. Koji shrugged. "Updates. You?"_

_Molly walked over to the Arrow and stroke her hand against it. "I couldn't sleep." Was her simple response._

_Koji shifted a bit from foot to foot, putting the box on the table. Molly smiled lightly. "Why are you so nervous..?" she asked, softly, her voice hoarse._

_Koji again shifted, and swallowed when she turned around and walked over to him._

"_There's nothing to be scared of, is it?" She said, still softly, while she stood against him. Koji wanted to take a step back, but couldn't, and kept staring at her. _

_Molly smiled knowingly, while taking his arm. "You always seem so nervous." She said, stroking his arm slowly. _

_Koji again swallowed. "I..I-" _

_Molly looked down. "Ssh.." She said, now taking his hand in hers. She looked up again, to see him with a frowning face. Koji had no idea where Molly was planning to go. _

_Slowly, Molly's head went closer, to his neck, which was her eye-height, while she started to kiss his neck._

_Koji now felt more uncomfortable ever. The only kiss he ever had was from his mother and aunt. _

_Though, it did not felt wrong too._

_He let Molly make her way up to his cheek, until she gave a soft kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft, warm, delicate.._

_She kissed him again, slow, asking for entrance, which Koji gave. He couldn't bring himself to not give it. _

_With one hand still in hers, Molly's other hand went to his neck, pulling him down more. _

_Stumbling a bit, Molly pulled Koji further back, until Molly was pressed on of the reactors of the Arrow, and she hold Koji steady against her._

_Releasing him from her hands, Koji did not run off, or stepped back. He even helped her with pulling his shirt off! _

_He felt uncomfortable, yes. But there was nothing disturbing. It shocked him when he caught himself fumbling on her bra, when Molly laughed coyly. Once it was off, he glanced at them and blushed fiery red. _

_Molly again laughed at his expression, while unbuttoning his pants, which came of easily. With a swift move Molly ducked to sit, while pulling Koji with her, so he was now on top of her._

_Leaving Koji in only his panties, and Molly too, the girl soon got bored with only kissing. With a gentle push she pulled her own panties while pulling his one off too._

_Koji soon lost his confusedness about it when Molly's hands went forward and cupped him, which he groaned at. _

_Again she had her coy smile, pulling him down for another kiss. Koji finally lost himself in it, kissing her from her cheek to her neck, to her breast, to her stomach, and lower.., while Molly's hand carefully stroked his penis._

_Koji let out a loud moan._

"Koji?" Someone said, while shaking his shoulder. With a startle he awoke, looking right in Molly's crimson eyes. She raised her eyebrows. "Are you all right? You made noises in your sleep, and why were you sleeping her, actually?"

"Molly!" Koji practically yelled. "What are you doing here?" He said, as he looked at her, still in her night-clothes. (the panties)

"I couldn't sleep."

**

* * *

**

**Omg.. thanks for Elli, who helped me a bit with the pairing and name. **


End file.
